


Valentine's Day with the Skaters!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue, I have 5 fingers, and the middle ones for you!~In which the skaters are forced to exchange Valentine's Day cards, and some of them are a little less than thrilled to partake in the holiday.





	1. The Bad Day That Started It All

Sunlight filtered through the window and filled Yuri's room with pale yellow light. The Russian lazily blinked his eyes upon, groaning at the sudden change in lighting. He yawned lazily and glanced at the clock sitting on his bedside table.

8:30 AM.

Shit, he was late for practice – he should have been at the rink at eight. Yuri groaned and smacked himself for not remembering to set an alarm last night. He quickly threw on some plain black sweatpants and a shirt with a roaring tiger on the front and ran down to his home rink in St. Petersburg. He sprinted out of his apartment complex, and the frigid air hit him like a brick. As he speed walked to the rink, a small black cat crossed paths with him and mewled at him from behind a tree. Black cats, symbolize bad luck and bad days, Victor always said. The little fur ball nuzzled at his leg and and at that moment, Yuri felt a bad day coming on. Yuri froze up, but he quickly shook it off. The black cat superstition is just something stupid Nikiforov believes in. I'm not gonna trust anyone who falls in love with a stupid piggy and then drops his career for him. Yuri ran the rest of the way to the rink, not bothering to stop for any of "Yuri's Angels" on the way. His shoes slapped against the concrete and Yuri felt liberated for a moment, taking momentary comfort in the steady rhythm of his feet against the pavement.

"YURI! Are you dating Otabek Altin?!" a loud female screeched from behind him, presumably one of Yuri's Angels.

Yuri froze up, and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. His cheek hit the cold ground and he could have sworn he heard his elbows scrape against the concrete. Today really was going to be a bad day for him. Stupid black cat. Yuri closed his eyes and sighed. Every fiber in his body ached to be back home, still in bed, sleeping peacefully. But no, Yakov had to have an early practice on a Saturday, the day before Valentine's Day, of all days. Yakov probably didn't have anyone be with this V Day, but that didn't mean Yakov have the right to ruin Yuri's Valentines Day too. Not that Yuri had a Valentine or date this year, or any year for that matter, but still. He just wanted to have a relaxing weekend. Yuri just stayed on the ground, contemplating how a GPF gold medalist was just lying in the middle of the sidewalk in St. Petersburg.

Oh, right. Otabek Altin. The elusive Kazakh skater with a jawline from heaven, who happens to also be my best friend. Yuri shook his head rapidly. He could not afford to think about his competition like that, especially not his BFF. Although, it was still nice to think about having Otabek being around him 24/7, someone to pass the time with.

"Oi, Yurio what's up with you? Why the hell are you lying on the ground with a stupid smile on your face!"

Ugh. As if my day could not get any worse, Yuri thought as he rolled his eyes. Of course a certain Canadian just had to be there to witness him at an all time low.

"Why are you here, JJ?" Yuri spat.

"Oh didn't you hear my little angel? All the skaters are gathering here today for a special meeting held by all the coaches. Me and Chris, and Victor, and Yuuri, and that selfie taking munchkin, and Seung-Gil, and..." JJ babbled on, naming various skaters, all of which Yuri didn't care about. "...and Otabek. I think that's all the people coming!" JJ finished.

"Wait, what? Otabek's here? Today?" Yuri asked in complete disbelief. Why hadn't Yakov told him?

"Yeah, the hot Kazakh with abs like a cheese grater. Ya think he'd be into Chris? I'm trying to set him up with someone, because he's been a total drag lately. After all, you do know Otabek better than anyone else." JJ pulled Yuri to his feet, and practically dragged him the direction of the rink.

"No," Yuri practically snarled. "He doesn't even like guys, he's straight. And even if he did like guys, he deserves better than that Swiss slut."

JJ threw back his head and let out a resounding laugh. "Sure Yurio, he's straight. He most definitely didn't date a couple guys a year ago. And he totally didn't start skating just to check out the hot guys. Uh huh, he's 'straight'." JJ held up air quotes as he said straight, and rolled his eyes.

"My name is Yuri, not Yurio! Anyway, forget Chris and Otabek, it's not gonna work out. Do you have any idea why we were called here?" Yuri asked impatiently. "I just want to go home and sleep through the weekend."

"Same. I had to fly out to Russia from Canada, and now I can't spend Valentine's day with Isabella. What will I do without my one love?! Why Valentine's Day of all days to hold a meeting?!"

"Jeez, calm down, you sound like Victor and Yuuri now and no one wants to be like those old farts." Yuri grumbled. The pair of skaters walked into the rink.

"PLITSETSKY! Get your ass over here NOW, I told you to be here at eight, and it's almost nine now! What the hell took you so long?" Yakov hollered.

Yuri grumbled and jogged over to his coach. The area outside the rink was crowded with skaters running around confused by their surroundings. All the coaches seemed to be huddled together, talking in hushed whispers.

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the coaches. They were plotting something for sure. And he wasn't the only one to think so. A silver haired man sidled up to him with his fiancé attached to his hip

"Yurio! We found you, we were looking for you all day! Do you know we were all called here?" Victor animatedly said, and Yuuri nodded in agreement from beside him.

"Quit calling me 'Yurio'!" Yuri grumbled, "I don't know why we're all here, I didn't even know you guys were coming, Yakov just told me I had early morning practice."

"Yeah, he probably told you that because you wouldn't have come here otherwise." Yuuri giggled. Victor chuckled and pulled Yuuri into a side hug.

"Blech, you guys are gross, I'm gonna go find Otabek, he's the only one I actually like here." Yuri replied.

A circle of skaters had formed around the coaches and finally Celestino cleared his throat.

"As you all know we have called most of the skaters here, to hold a meeting about the upcoming GPF. I know it's off season and many of you are on break, which is exactly why I called you guys. The GPF was a few months ago, but it has come to my attention that there was quite a toxic and competitive environment established by the skaters, which is not what this sport is about. To help make the upcoming GPF a more loving environment, the coaches have decided that you guys have to start bonding and become friends or at least be friendly towards your fellow skaters. To help with that, we've decided that you guys should write Valentine's Day cards to each other."

There was a resounding groan that came from the skaters, they were called away from home for this? This was just stupid.

"This isn't optional." Yakov stated gruffly. "We've decided that if a skater doesn't write a card for every other competitor, they will be removed from the GPF. A card must have a personalized message/poem that must be original and different for each respective card. If not, it guarantees removal from the GPF. Leave now, return to your hotels and start these cards, they're due tomorrow. We'll give you a list with the names of the skaters to write cards for, to help you out."

And with that, the coaches dispersed, leaving 30 or so bewildered and enraged skaters all by themselves to wallow in misery.


	2. Yurio the Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio meets someone... interesting by the beach, they talk, Yuri listens, and then he tries his hand at poetry.

Yuri let out a strangled scream and shoved through the mass of skaters. He was so done with today. First, the waking up late, then scraping his elbows, having to talk to JJ, and now having to write poems?

Yuri scowled, and angrily stomped over the the beach by St. Petersburg. Typically, the sound of waves crashing upon the sand was relaxing, calming even. Not today though. To say Yuri was pissed was an understatement. He was enraged. Why did professional skaters have to write poems to each other? 

“I’m a freaking Grand Prix Final gold medalist. Why the everloving fuck do I have to write poems to my competitors?” Yuri angrily muttered to no one in particular. “Because of a “toxic” environment. Bullshit! This was professional skating, of course everybody wanted to win, and there would be a slightly (okay maybe a little more than slightly) competitive environment! Celestino, Yakov, and the coaches were being paranoid, there was no “toxic” environment in the skating world. And even if there was, why do the coaches care all of a sudden? It’s none of their business anyway.” Yuri kept talking to himself, not caring about the people passing by. He kicked at the sand, sending the miniscule granules everywhere. 

Yuri narrowed his eyes. Why does Yakov care about everybody’s feelings all of a sudden? He never has a problem with yelling at me during practice, so why is he making such a big deal about it?

“Looks like someone’s upset about writing Valentine’s Day cards,” someone said dryly from behind him. Yuri froze up; he would have recognized that voice anywhere. He stopped kicking at the sand for a moment and flung his arms around his fellow skater.

“Beka! I was looking for you, the pig and the old man were being gross again.” A deep chuckle sounded from the Kazakh, and Yuri couldn’t help but smile. Finally, someone enjoyable to be around, Yuri thought. 

“Yakov has lost his marbles. I think Celestino set him up to do this Valentine’s Day thing.” Otabek stated simply as he sat down in the sand.

“What do you mean, he “set Yakov up”?” Yuri growled. Yakov might be his annoying coach, but Yuri still felt protective of him, he was like Yuri’s annoying uncle. "If Celestino tries to do anything to Yakov, I swear…"

Otabek waited a second to gather his thoughts. “Think about it. When has Yakov ever cared about anybody’s feelings? He yells at the skaters he coaches, as well as any other skater that messes up. Heck, I’ve seen him yell at audience members, other coaches, judges... He doesn’t care about anyone’s feelings, besides yours–” 

“What the fuck? Yakov doesn’t care about me at all. He yells at me on a daily basis. He makes me go through so much training I barely have time for anything else.” Yuri interrupted. 

Otabek smiled and glanced over at Yuri. He played with the sand by his feet, letting it run through his fingers. “That’s what you think. When we first became friends, he stormed over to me and told me that if a ruined even a hair on your head, it would be the end of me.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “He did that?”

Otabek grinned, “Yeah, he did. Oh boy, you should have seen what he did to Katsuki when him and Victor started dating. Yuuri was shaking after talking to Yakov for 5 minutes and he literally couldn’t focus on his skating that whole week.”

“Wow,” Yuri simply said. He mentally made a reminder for himself to thank Yakov for trying to protect him, and also to tell Victor about Yakov and Katsuki. The silver-haired Russian was gonna throw a fit for sure. “You should some back to my apartment with me, we can work on poems together there.

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure, the sooner we get this over with, the better.

Together the two of them walked back to Yuri’s apartment and broke out the crafting supplies. Glitter, colored paper, markers and ribbon were scattered on Yuri’s bed. 

“Yuri, why do you have so many art supplies?” Otabek asked in bewilderment, “You could have a whole craft store with all this stuff.” 

“Oh, I used to be super into art. My mom...She was an artist, and she gave me some of her stuff.”

“Oh, Yur–” 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Yuri interrupted. He glanced at his phone and saw a text from Yakov. As promised, he gave him list of the skaters to write poetry for. “Ugh, this is going to be worse than I thought.”

“Who do we have to write poems for?” Otabek asked as he started cutting out shapes from red construction paper.

“Chris, JJ, Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong, Seung-Gil, Michele, Victor, the other Yuuri, Michele, you and me.” 

“Ugh, poetry is not my thing. Then again, neither are arts and crafts.” 

“Honestly I just want to get back to skating. I don’t want to write a lovey dovey poem to any of these people.” Yuri replied. Except you, Yuri thought.

“Oh.” Otabek was quiet for awhile and just kept cutting the paper into various shapes.

Yuri glanced down at the blank piece of paper on his desk. He grabbed the corners and carefully lined up the edges of his paper. He creased the sheet down the middle, and picked up his pencils. Yuri had decided to start with JJ’s poem, considering he liked him the least. He already had a start to his poem. Celestino had asked for poems, but he didn’t ask for good ones. 

“Otabek, how does this poem sound for JJ–” Yuri started to say.

“Why’d you start with JJ?” Otabek blurted.

“He’s my least favorite. Obviously. Why else would I start with him? Listen up. Roses are red, Violets are blue, I have five fingers and the middle one’s for you!” Yuri proudly announced.

Otabek burst out laughing and rolled off of Yuri’s bed. “Yura, that’s brilliant!”

Yuri froze up at the nickname, and then relaxed once again. No one had called him Yura in a long time, the last time Mila tried, Yuri didn’t speak to her for an entire week. Yura was only something his mom had once called him… When other people called him Yura it felt like they were intruding on something special and private between him and his family, something from his past. But when Otabek called him Yura, he felt tingles crawl up through his spine. In a good way.

“Oh god, imagine if everyone else took these seriously and sent skaters romantic poems. I don’t think the other skaters even like each other all that much either. Before Katsuki and Victor started dating, skaters barely knew each others names, and rarely ever talked or started dating.” Yuri laughed, thinking about how much those two had changed the skating world. The room suddenly got really quiet. Otabek nervously twisted his fingers in his hands. 

“Well, you see Yura… JJ and I dated some time ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoPS... So this chapter is very late... -_- sorry bout that...  
> I was on Spring Break, but I'm back, so maybe expect another chapter to to make up for this late one.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> PS: WeLComE to the MaDNesS! has me SHOOK

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll try and update every Saturday if I can! Next chapter includes Yurio trying to write poetry, which'll be fun to write! Constructive criticism is always welcome to y'all!


End file.
